


Brand New World

by Sonicfan001



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, No Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicfan001/pseuds/Sonicfan001
Summary: For the longest time the universes of the Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Power Rangers have remained seperate but one day they found themselves merged. Now a small group of Rider's and Rangers need to solve the mystery behind the merging and navigate the brand new world.
Kudos: 2





	Brand New World

No one expected that any two worlds could have similarities this great, let alone three.

Many earths have similarities, maybe they’ll be some of the few with gods, or have multiple sapient species sharing one world. 

However, these three worlds were close in a way that no others could claim. Unwillingly they all laid claim to the same power source, none of them used the same term, its name would change depending on who was asked in two of the universes, yet one kept it by the same name, they called it ‘The Morphing Grid’.

***

‘Lights have appeared in fault lines throughout the world,’ was the headline posted on the news across the worlds. This would have shocked most universes, but all three have dealt with so many bizarre circumstances: alien vines overtaking the world, California freezing over, gates to hell opening, that the world quickly adapted. At least, until it came to an end.

No one noticed the end, the Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and Power Rangers had always been around. They’ve always shared a world.

  
If only they knew that.


End file.
